unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chance Wackerhagen
Chance wackerhagen1.jpg|Chance Wackerhagen Chance Wackerhagan Age Progession.jpg|Age Progression of Chance (age 28) Real Name: Chance Lee Wackerhagen Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Lockhart, Texas Date: December 26, 1993 Bio Occupation: Minor Date of Birth: September 2, 1984 Height: 4'8" Weight: ''' 75 pounds '''Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian male, blond hair, blue-green eyes Case Details: On December 27, 1993, Latricia White was found by her father, Jack, shot six times in the head in her bed. Police soon found that her live-in boyfriend, Dub Wackerhagen, had vanished, along with his son, Chance. He was immediately considered a suspect. However, his family believe that both he and Chance were also victims of Latricia's killers. Three days after Latricia's murder, Dub's pickup truck was found abandoned thirty miles away in Austin, Texas. Investigators noted that this was a high-crime area. In the cab, they found Dub's hunting rifle, checkbook, and wallet. In the back was a toolbox, spare tire, and several Christmas presents. All of which were covered with blood. However, it did not belong to Latricia, and blood tests against Dub and Chance were inconclusive. Investigating the case, authorities found that Dub was jealous and abusive in their relationship; he often yelled at Latricia and wanted to know where she was at all times. However, his sister claims that the fights were not serious. His ex-wife also said that he had a temper and was abusive at times. Four days before Latricia's murder, a friend witnessed an argument between them about Chance leaving the faucet running, which overflowed onto the floor. After she yelled at Chance, Dub told her that they were leaving and they did so. However, three days later, they were back together again at a restaurant and all seemed fine. Later the next day, Latricia was found dead. Three days later, Dub was charged with murder. However, his family believes that he is innocent and that an unknown person killed all three. Authorities believe that his hair-trigger temper led him to murder Latricia and take Chance. They believe that Chance may have been the trigger of the fatal argument between the couple. Four months after the murder, Chance's maternal grandfather received a call apparently from him that said, "Help me! Help me!" He is certain that it was from him, but Dub's family believes that it was a hoax. Neither Dub nor Chance have ever been found. Suspects: Dub Wackerhagen Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 17, 1995 episode. Results: Unresolved. Sadly, Dub's father committed suicide in 1999, but it is not known if it was related to the case. For years, authorities believed that he and Chance fled to Mexico shortly after Latricia's murder, but their whereabouts remained unknown. In spring 2016, the authorities re-examined the case and felt they now have evidence that both Dub and Chance had been murdered by a third party. The new suspect in the case is Latricia's ex-husband. The two were involved in a custody battle prior to her murder. 'Links: ' * Chance Wackerhagen on Unsolved.com * Chance Wackerhagen on the Charley Project * Chance Wackerhagen on the Doe Network * Suspect sought in McMahan murder case * 'Unsolved Mysteries' filming segment in Lockhart * 'Unsolved Mysteries' to feature Caldwell County incident * Caldwell County man makes DPS most-wanted list * The search for Chance goes on * Investigators reopen 1993 Texas murder case * Dub & Chance Wackerhagen: Last Christmas ---- Category:Texas Category:1993 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Murder Category:Unresolved